Kahani Pyar ki
by TaRa - A Imagination
Summary: Ye Kahani Hai Do aise logon ki jinka milna asambhav hai...Do ase logo ki kahani jo ek jaise nahi hai... ye kahani hai ek insan ki aur ek janwar ke beech ke pyar ki... ek asisa pyarr jo kabhi khatam ni ho sakta...ek aisa pyar jo har tufann se lar jaye...THIS IS OUR CUTE ABHIRIKA STORY JUST A LITTLE BIT EXPERIMENT ON THEM..aaiye dekhtein hai...so lets peep into the story for more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Ananya here…..**

**WITH A NEW SUPERNATURAL STORY …OF OUR LOVABLE ABHIRIKA…INSPIRED BY A DRAMA WITH MY OWN SPICES, FLAVOUR AND CONTENTS…**

**THIS STORY IS SPECIALLY FOR ABHIRIKA LOVER AND GOLDEN HEARTED MY SISTER AND BESTIEE SHADOW GREY99 (HEYYY Jhaliiiiii its specially for u...:P**** )**

**Abhijeet Raichand :- **A very attractive personality and a mystrious boy who doesn't talk much to anyone and a student of Mount college…..

**Arnav Raichand :- **very rich person of the city Dehradun and father of Abhijeet Raichand…..

**Haseena Raichand :- **Very attractive women who influence almost everyone with her words and beauty…..she loves her son Abhijeet more than anything…..

**Aakash Singhania :- **owner of singhania group of industry and very rich person of Dehradun in every thing….education , love , money etc….and father of his two princess…..Misha and Piya….

**Misha Singhania:-** Daughter of Aakash Singhania and a girl like a tom boy….. she is very bold girl...she loves her family and friends very much she is golden hearted and student of Mount college…..

**Piya Singhania ****_:- _**Elder Daughter of Aakash Singhania and a well hearted girl and last year student of Mount college…

**Madhu Singhania :- **wife of Aakash Singhania and mother of piya and misha…well educated women who loves her family more than anything…..

**Tarika Mehra :- **A orphan whose mother passed in her childhood she belongs to a orphanage and gets the scholarship for studying in Mount collage…..she is dreaming about coming to Dehradun and her Collage life….she is a girl who always loves everyone…..she is a very lovely and preetyy girl….

AND NEW CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED ACCORDING TO THE MOTION OF THE CHAPTERS…

**_SO GUYSS …...THIS IS ON ABHIRIKA ..._**

**_MAI ISSE CONTINUE KARU YA NII BATANA MAT BHULNA …ONLY WAITING FOR YOUR ANSWERS…_**

**_SO FATTTA FAT AGAR CONCEPT PASAND AYEE TO REVIEW KARKE BATA DO LIKHU YA NII…_**

**_WAITING EAGERLYYY FOR YOUR ANSERWS…_**

**_LOVE U ALL….._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**_

_**So here we continue...**_

**_Vakratunda Mahakaya Surya Koti Sama Prabha_**

**_Nirvighnam Kuru Me Deva Sarva Karyesu Sarvada….._**

The light is every were in the sky the sound of crackers are coming …the moon is looking beautifull than ever….a girl on roof looking at moon talks to herself…

Girl :- har diwali ki rat mujhe mom ki yaad atti hai…maa kahti thi ki kuch khass hai mujhme…. I m speciall…..and she memorises her past….

In past…

Baby girl :-mumma special matlb….

Lady :- special matlb special…..jo humari life me kabhi kabhi atta hai…

Girl :- jaise papa wo b to kabhi kabhi hi ate hai na…..

Lady gets sad…

Lady :- nahi …..jaise …..jaise rainbow….

Girl :- wow…..rainbow…..

Lady :- hann…..janti ho beta tum itni special kyu ho….?

Girl :- kyuu?

Lady :- tarika ….tum iss duniya me pyar ki wajah se ayii ho….tumhare iss duniya me anne se pahle se hi tumhari mumma tumhe chahti thi….tumhari aankhein khulne se pahle hi tumhari mumma ne tumhari jindgi bun li thi…..ek aisi jindgi jahan sirf pyar hi pyar hai….tum jahan b jaogi wahan pyar paogi…..

After some day…..

The lady was looking at the moon standing on the roof ….the baby girl came from behind and said…

Tarika :- mumma papa kyu chale gye…..aur app dono gussa kyu the….

Lady :- hum kuch swalon ke jawab dhundh rahe the…..par syad abb koi jawab hi nahi raha…..

Tarika :- to kya papa abb humse pyar nahi karte….?

Lady comes and hugs her little princess…

Lady :- aisa nahi sochte tarika…papa tumse bhut pyar karte hai….unka pyar unn taron ki tarah hai jo dikhai nahi deta…..jo suraj ke roshni me chup jata hai…..par tarien to tarien hi hote hai na…

Tarika :- mumma app mujhe chor kar kabhi b nahi jana …..app jo kahogi wo mai karungii…..bhut sare prizes jitt ke aaungi…. Aur mai green vegetables b khaungi mumma…par mumma please app mujhe chor kar matt jana mumma…

Tarika's mom hugs tarika tightly….

Tarika's mom opens a silver chain from her neck which was having a locket having letter S and tied it in tarika's neck…..

T.M :-ye tumhari mumma ka pyar hai tarika…isse humesha sambhal kar rakhna ye agar tumhare pass rahega …tumhari mumma tumse kabhi dur nahi hogi…ek aur bat yad rakhna tumhari papa aur mumma tumse bhutt pyar karte hai…..aur humesha karte rahenge…..promise….

She takes tarika in her lap and sees the moon…

Present day …

The girl smiles broadly….. she was very beautiful with curly hairs her eyes were having a different shine of love she was wearing a yellow long skirt and green top and was a stunning girl…she touched the pendent….

She looks in the sky and said…..

Girl :- mumma log kahte hai ki mai anath hu…. Ki mera koi nahi hai…..par mumma mai janti hu ki app aaj b mere sath ho….appp humesha mere sath rahogi mumma aur aapki batyi hui batein humesha mere kano me gunjti rahengi mumma…that I m special mumma ki mai pyar se bani hu…pyar ke liye bani hu…aur jahan b mai jaungi pyar mujhe khud hi dhundh lega mumma…and she smiles broadly after touching the pendent in her neck…

ST. MARY'S ORPHANAGE

A sister was standing in front of so many children's and was speaking…..

Sister:- iss anathaashram me har saal bhutt se bacche aate hai…..aur dekhte hi dekhte apne pairon par khare hokar apni manzil ki ore badh jate hai…par aisi hi kuch meethin yaden chor kar ja rahi hai hum sab ki chahiti Tarika ….

Everyone turned behind and saw a girl whose hair was flying in the sky and was smiling deeply…..everyone smiles on her…..

Girl 1:- hey tarika aa gyi…..so lucky man uska admission mount collage me ho gya….

Girl 2:- lucky nahi dumboo her brilliance…full scholarship milli hai use…..no need to pay fees at all….wo apne sapne khud banati hai…..

Everyone claps for her and she goes to sister standing in front and who was giving the speech….

Sister :- Tarika Mehra…..yahan se nikal kar jane wale har child ke liye mere pass kuch shabd hote hai…..7 sal pahle Tarika iss orphanage ke liye ek gift ke roop me mili thi…..ye 7 saal kaise beet gye kuch pata hi nahi chala…god ne yaha bhut sare bacche bheje hai…..koi khusiyan lekar gaye to koi yaadien…leking tarika ek tum hi ho jo hume kuch dekar jaogi…..bhut sari khusiyan bhut sari yadein…..

Sister huged Tarika and everyone claps…..

In a orphanage room …..

A girl was laying on bed…. Their was 4 girls in the room who was helping tarika in packing…and tarika was also packing her stuffs…

Girl :- wowww…..mount collage….hey Tarika it will be great na…..

Tarika :- hmmmm…DEHRADUN…I think Dehradun me bhut maza aane wala hai…..

Girl 2 :- tarika tum all girls se quode me jaa rahi ho kya pata tumhe kisi se pyar ho jaye…..

Tarika :- ohhh please…and she smiled….

A train comes at a station and tarika comes out of the train with her luggage….she smiles broadly…..

She was walking lonely on road when she sees a tea stall she finally breath deeply…It was night time their was a small boy who was on the tea stall and a old man who was sitting near the fire…

Tarika comes to the boy and said…..

Tarika :- ye mount collage ka rasta konsa hai….?

Boy :-Mount collage….. iss sarak se siddhe chale jao kull 1 ghante ka paidal rasta hai…..agar tum subh tak rukogi to koi ek bus to mill hi jayegiii…

Tarika :- subh tak rukungi to bhutt der ho jayegi….wo galat stop par utar gyi…..koi aur rasta hai …koi shortcut ?

Boy (pointing finger) :- wo dekh rahi ho…..wahan se seedha rasta hai…..aur tum 15 minute me phunch jaogii…parr wahan se matt jana…..

Tarika :- kyun?

Boy :- wo jungle bhut hi khatarnak hai…..

Tarika :- mujhe dar nahi lagta mai dhyan se jaungii ….par mera jana bhut jaruri hai….

She took her luggage and thanked the boy…and she moved towards the jungle…

The old man sitting their looked at her and smile and said….

Old man :- inn junglon me bhut se raaz chupe hai…..koi anzan hi hoga jo inhe janne ki himmat karega…..KABHI RAAHI RASTE KO CHUNTA HAI AUR KABHI KABHI RASTA RAAHI KO CHUN LETA HAI….and he smiled…

Tarika moved towards the jungle while smiling…..

_**Background music…..**_

_**Tere ishq pe tere waqt pe**_

_**Bas hakk hai ek mera**_

_**Tere rooh pe tere jism pe**_

_**Bas hakk hai ek mera**_

_**Bas hakk hai ek mera…..**_

_**Mai to bas teri chahat me**_

_**Chahu rehana sadda….**_

_**Mai to bas teri kurbat me**_

_**Chahu rehana sadda**_

_**Chahu rehana sadda….**_

_**Tere ishq pe tere waqt pe**_

_**Bas hakk hai ek mera**_

_**Tere rooh pe tere jism pe**_

_**Bas hakk hai ek mera**_

_**Bas hakk hai ek mera…**_

When Tarika was moving towards her destination she feels someone running with the speed of air…..

As she turned she saw their was no one….

Here in another area of jungle a boy in black vest and black trouser with a tattoo of BAT on his right shoulder ….his eyes were very very attractive …he was running in the jungle like air…

Tarika :- na jane kya hogya mujhe…..ye hawa ka jhoka tha ya kuch aur…..

She sees here and their and then moves again…..

NEXT MORNING….

MOUNT COLLAGE

A girl in shorts with open hair and high heel with handbag was coming ….2 girls was behind her following her…

Girl from the 2 ….

Girl 1 :- new collage year babes…..aur iss collage ka hit couple aur tumhari number 1 enemy Piya Singhania abb is collage se out hai…..aur ye sara kingdom 'K' ka hai…..

Girl 2 :- yeah babes but remember…..agar tumhe piya aur sameer ke number 1 jori ko replace karna hai to tumhe sameer ke superhot cousin AADIL ko date karna hoga…..i mean officially….

Girl 1 :- solid idea hai babes agar tum aur Aadil iss collage ke new and happening hot couple ban gye ….piya will die….

Girl :- ye 'K' ka promise hai…ki iss term ke first month me 'K' and Aadil will be hotter than anything…

Girl 1 :- and here he comes…..

A hot boy on his sports comes…..

K :- heyy 'A' …..

Aadil :- hukum kijiye madam…

K his toches his cheeks ….

K :- ohh …..i just wanna know ki iss sall tum journalism class me ho …

Aadil :- yeah…..and he took bottle from K hands

Aadil :- May I ….?

K :- sure…..

When Aadil was drinking the water some water comes from his neck to his chest and his shirt gets a little wet…..k was staring him non stoply….

Aadil while returning the bottle…thankyuu….but k doesn't listened him as she was busy in staring his wet neck and chest…

Aadil :- k…

K :- ohh …ha….

Aadil :- M sorry …..maine tumhara paani waste kar diya…..

K while taking the bottle…..

K :- paani ka itna accha use aaj tak kisi ne nii kiya….

She smiles and went from their…..

Some girls in group was coming …

Girl 1 :- ye misha kaha rah gyi yaar…..usse ajj hi late hona tha…..

Girl 2 :- mishaaaa….and she gave a flying kiss …..

When all the girls turned they saw…..

_**Yohoo …. So what they saw…ye janee ke liye review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me …..lovee u all….**_

_**Take care…**_

_**And please do review…..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**_

_**Before peeping into the chappy I would like to thanks my lovable friend and My dear Golden hearted PARDESHI BEHANA :P (shadow Grey 99), My dear lil sis (ADYA DUO LOVER),My dear Friend (Dhara ABHIJIT Fan ), all the guest members and my dear cute (aditi AND kiyara)….thanks saurabh…and special thanks to my dear all silent readers…abb batein bhut ho gyii thora story ki batein b kar hi lete hai….:P**_

_**So here we continue...**_

When all the girls turned they saw….

A girl in hot pant and t-shirt like boys was dressed with shoulder length open hair….she was too beautiful…..she was coming on her bike….she was chewing her all time fav. Chewingum…..

She stops her bike near the group of girls…..

Girl :- hlo …hlo ….christmas tree…

Girl 1 from the group :- Mishaaa…this is the first day of my collage…..i need to dress like this yaar…..

Misha :- whatever…

Girl :- whatever…

Misha comes and put her hand on the girl shoulder…

Misha :- god save u tracker….

Girl 2:- m thank god misha tum aa gyi…..

Girl 3 :- misha u know wo seniors humpe attack karne aa rhe hai….

Tracker :- mujhe b darr lag rha misha…..

Misha :- shut up u drama queens…..kuch nahi hoga …..inn seniors ne misha ka namm to jarur suna hoga…aur agar nahi suna to aaj ke bad bhulenge nahi…..come onn…..lets goo…..dekhten hai kon hai ye seniors…..

Here K and her two follower girls are sitting…..suddenly K stands and said….

K :- ohhh their she is…..

Both girls :- kon?

K :- Misha bloody Singhania…piya singhania ki choti behan…..hmm….its playback time girls….chalo unhe dikhatein hai ki collage me kiska raaz chalta hai…follow me girls….

K comes in front of misha and said…

K :- Misha Singhania…

Misha (while mimcring):-kiyara khanna…

K :- collage ka aaj pahla din hai and its party time…..i mean humari party…

Misha :- party poopers hume provide karne hai….?

K :-ohh no noo…..tum to humara entertainment ho…..

Misha :-ohhh yee…..yeepiiiii I m soo excited…..kya karna hai…..mammmmm….

K takes tracker's stall and handover it to misha…

K :- shoes polish karo fresher…

Misha :- jo hukumm…

She takes the stall and throw it on k's shoes and twist the cloth by her leg….

K :- aahhhhhh…..what the hell is your problem….

Misha :- what ….kya tum apni jutti aise nahi polish karti…dusre pair se…hmmm…..u should try it…..it saves time…..

K turned misha in opposite direction …

K :- listen smarty brands...wo gawar type ki larki dikh rahi hai…..

she pointed towards a girl coming in long skirt and t-shirt with her luggages….

K :-like totally behan ji…..

Misha :- dikh rahi hai soo….

K :- go and slap her tightly…..

Misha goes to the girl and slapped her tightly….

Misha :- sorry personally mat lena…..

In returned the girl also slapped misha tightly…

Girl :- u too…..

Misha looked at k and her team and touched her own cheek…and then smiles broadly…..

Misha :- dude …I like u…..

And she forwaded her hand to the girl ….

Misha :- Misha…..Misha Singhania…..while smiling…..

Girl also think for sometime and then smiled and accepted misha's hand

Girl :- Tarika …Tarika Mehra…..

Suddenly Aadil comes and drags Misha from their…

Aadil :- hiii chutkaa…..hows the first day…..

Misha :- get off me ok…..tum jaise big bullies mere peecha chore tabb na…just because my dramebazz sister and ur looser brother aree in loveeee…..doesn't mean ki tum u know…..mujhe man handle karo…..

Aadil :- par I love u mishaa….

Misha :- yewwww….making face…

Aadil :- hey come onn ….now don't make face meri image ka jara dhyann rakho….

Misha :- ohh really…..Aadil is soo cool….Aadil is soo hot…I can't decide Aadil cool hai ya hot…..MR. casinova…. …etc. ….etc. ….

Aadil :- maff kar de mujhe…..but u know what mish…..mai soch raha ki sameer aur piya jaldi se shadi karle fir tu meri official chutku sister ho jayegi….

Misha :- stop calling me chutku ,….okk…..

K from behind ….

K :- heyyy A….

Misha :- lagta hai tu apna garbage wahi bhull aya hai….come onn A goo….

Aadil :- I will see u letter hannn…

Aadil moves from their and misha comes back to tarika …

Misha :- ye mere hone wale jija ji ka bhai hai…..

Tarika :- wo to mai samjh gyi thi…..

Misha :- anyways…..thapar ke liye sorry ha….it was just a part of ragging…

Tarika :- its okk misha …maine b to tumhe marr liya so its tit for tat…both laughs loudly…

Suddenly by looking somewhere tarika says…wowwww…..look at that….

Misha :- what happen….Tom crues…..

Tarika :- noo snowfall…..

Misha :- yeah …..ye hill station hai to snow yahan girti rahti hai its common…..

Tarika :- misha maine baraf pahle kabhi nii dekha hai….this is so amzing…..mujhe…mujhe ye mehsus karna hai ….i m going….and she ran to the snowfall area…

Misha :-whattt…hello…..

Tarika comes under the snowfall and misha follows her…..

Tarika :- wow….and she opens her arms and start moving in round direction…..she was very happy….

Misha :- ye kya Black se inpire hui hai…..yee Rani Mukarjee…..

Tarika :-this is awesome misha….this is magical…..

Misha :- magicall …..? tum kya alien ho…..jaddu…stupid marjaogi…..

Tarika :- isse mehsus karo misha….ye sachmuch jaddu hai jaddu…..kudrat ka jaddu…..kitta khubsurat hai sabkuch kitna kuch chupa hua hai….wowww….

Misha :- thorii der me tum b chuppi hui milogii….5 fit baraf ke neeche….abb chalo warna dono death bodies ban jayenge…..

When they were about to go a boy comes and hit tarika….he was wearing black vest and black trouser and a tattoo on shoulder of bat…..

Misha :- heyyy u idiot…..watch it man…..

Tarika :- who's that….

But the boy didn't turned back and moved forward…..

Tarika come forward to look at him but she saw their was no one …the place was vacant….

Tarika :- kon tha wo…?

Misha :- I don't know….

Tarika :- whoever he was…I hope I never see him again….

They went to their class…..

Misha and Tarika was sitting together on the bench…..

Aadil was sitting at the back bench…..and K and her gang was sitting at last seat…A lady Proffesor came and introduce herself as MRS. KAUR…..she wrote on board combined class…..

:- students ye aapki combine journalism class hai so apke seniors and freshers dono hai….

So ajj hum sirf introduction karenge ekdusre se is that ok….

All student :- okk mam….

Mrs. Kaur :- so lets start with seniors…..Aadil….

Aadil :- well mera namm hai Aadil singh Rathod…3rd year student…..thankyou….

Misha comes near tarika and whisper in her ears

Misha :- ye chitorr ke maharaja ka beta hai KUWAR Aadil singh….

Tarika :- wow really…..

Misha nodded yes…

Mrs. Kaur :- next…..

K stands and said…..

K :- hii I m 'k' 3rd year student…..drama club president,social club president , best smile award , best actress award , best dress award …she was speaking non stoply everyone was getting bored…..tarika turned back and saw Aadil he smiled and blinked at her…tarika turned forwad and smiled …..misha notices her and said…

Misha :- tum bimboos ki tarah kyu blush kar rahi ho….

Tarika nodded as no…..

K was continue with her introduction…

Mrs . kaur :- bas bas kiyara….pura din nikal jayega….

K :- thankyou….

Mrs . kaur :- lets go with one of the first years…Mrs .Kaur pointed her finger towards tarika…..

Mrs . kaur :-you…..

Tarika smiled and stand up…..and said….

Tarika :- hiii I m Tarika ….Tarika Mehra…..

K said from behind …..AND I M MISS NO BODY…her followers the two girls said…..

Girl 1 :- yakkkk isne apni dadi maa ka skirt kyu pehan rakha hai…..

Girl 2:- what's with the bichara look han…..

K :- looking like behan jii types…..

Mrs. kaur comes from behind and said to k…..

Mrs. Kaur :- Tarika apne batch ki A+ student hai…kiyara it's a concept tumko samajh me nahi ayega…..she moves further and said….Tarika iss collage ki pahli aisi larki hai…jisko full harisen Scholarship milli hai….MOUNT COLLAGE is proud to have her…..well done…

Everyone claps for her she smiled and sat down….

Mrs. Kaur :- agye bolo Family , Friends , likes , Dislikes come on….

Tarika(while smiling) :- no family mam mai ek orphanage se ayii hu…..meri family aur friends wahan ki bakki orphans and wahan ki NUNs thi…mai apni family chor kar yahan apni life apne new friends banana ayii hu…

Misha smiles broadly and everyone claps for her spirit including the professor…..misha shows thumb's up to tarika…..

MOUNT COLLAGE GIRLS HOSTEL…

Guard :- wo jo corridor ke left me jo room hai bas wahi hai…..

Tarika's smiles and said….

Tarika :- thankyou bhaiya jii…

She took her luggages and moved towards the room …..

As she enterd she saw a beautifull room…with 4 beds and other equipments…..she smiles broadly …..

Tarika :- wow….finally my own room….mera khud ka bed and she lied on the bed…

Suddenly a voice comes from behind…..wrongggg….absolutely wrongggg….

_**Yohoo …. So kiski awaj thi kyu kahan usne wrong…ye janee ke liye review karna …..bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me …..aapke views bhut encourage karte mujhe aur likhne ko so please don't forget it….and my dear silent readers also try to share your views…**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_

_**And please do review…..**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Mistakes ke liye pahle hi so sorryyy….:P**_

_**And Thankyou so much for showing your love and support…I really need ur support and views in this story…...**_

_**So here we go…**_

Suddenly a voice comes from behind wronggggg…..absolutely wrongggg….ye sirf tumhara nii mera b room hai…..so its HUMARA room…..and she smiled broadly…..

Tarika suddenly gets up from the bed immediately and smiled….

Tarika :- Misha tum yahan…

Misha was standing on the gate with luggage and was smiling broadly…

Tarika goes and hugged her….

Tarika :- wow…..tum yahan meri sath rahne walii ho,…I m soo happy yarr…..

Misha :- mee too…..abb hato anne to do andar…..

Tarika :- but misha tumahara ghar to yahi hai na phir hostel kyu…..

Misha :- hann yahi hai…..mai ate jati rhungi ghar pe….but mera na pahle se hi man tha bhut hostel me rahne ka aur upar se tum b yaha ho so I m not going to miss this….

Both laughs loudly…

Misha :- accha chalo mai tumhe kahi lekar chalti hu…

Tarika :- abhi….kaha pe?

Misha :- ohhooo swall bhut puchti ho chalo b….

Tarika :- okk ….wait wait….let me change first…..

Misha :- okk 5 mins…..by the clock….. I m waiting come soon…

Tarika :-done…

Misha :- now goo…..

Tarika nodded and went from their…

Misha was waiting for her outside the hostel…..

Suddenly tarika comes running …..

Tarika :- missshhaaaaaaaaaaa…

Misha :- finallyyy…..jaldi chalo yarr late ho rahen…

Tarika :- oh my god….chalo chaloo…..

Misha :- wait ….ye stall kya tumne apni nosy saff karne ke liye rakha hai kya…..

Tarika :- chiii …..yewww…..misha kitni gandi ho tum…..

When they were about to go suddenly a voice from behind came…..

They turned and saw the hostel warden…she comes to them and asked….

Warden :- to tum hi ho new student…..Tarika Mehra…..

Tarika :- yess mam….

Warden :- pahle din hi friend bna liya …..wo Misha Singhania…..god bless you child…

She went from their saying and both tarika and misha laughs loudly…

Misha :- abb chalo…

Misha takes tarika to the STABLE…

Tarika :- misha hum yahan kyun aye hain…..mujhe horse riding nii atti hai…..

Misha :- ohooo don't worry tarika mujhe to atti hai na…..

Tarika :- parr misha….

Misha :- par war kuch nii come on….tickets lete hai…..

Suddenly misha saw Aadil …..and she shouts…..

Misha :- Aadilllll…..

Aadil turned and saw misha and tarika…

Aadil :- hello beautifull girls…..tumlog b riding karne aye ho…..

Misha :- abb tum itne sundar to ho nii jo yahan humlog tumhe dekhne aye…..to ofcourse horse riding ke liye hi aye honge na…

And both girls laughs…

Misha :- heyy race lagae aaj…..

Tarika :- misha listen too me…

Aadil :- race mere sath yaad hai last time harr gyi thi…..

Misha :-ahhahahahha so funny…..tum tarika ko le jana apne sath ye new hai…..mai akele hi aaungi…..

Aadil:- wow bravo hannn.…..

Kiyara also came with her two followers….

K :- ye charity case b yahan ayi hai….wow…..loosers…

K went to the ticket counter and said to the girl sitting on the counter…..

K:- listen A ki next ticket meri honi chahiye…uss bechari nautanki ko mat dena…because you know what A ke sath sirf K baithti hai….

Misha and tarika comes their…

Misha :-excuse me lipstick shop peeche….and she drag k behind…..

Misha :- two tickets please….

Girl :- 200 rupees…..

Misha :- sure….

Tarika :- wait misha mai deti hu …

Misha :- shut up …..next time agar jinda bachii na to tum de dena…

She takes the ticket and moved from their…..

Tarika :- misha tum bhutt acchi ho…..

Misha :- dheere bole kisi ne sunn liya to mera image kharab ho jayega…..both laughs on this…

K comes to the counter once again…..

K :- mera ticket…..

The girl handover her a ticket…

K checked it …..it was written number 5….

K :- A ka number…..

Girl :- 4

K :- aur unn dono loosers ka…..

Girls :- 6 and 7…..

K :- good girl…..

Misha listend all the conversation of k and smiled…

When k was coming misha goes and bumped with k their tickets fall and misha exchange the tickets….

K :- what's the problem….r u blind…..

Misha :- sorry babes…..here u goo…..

Misha handover the ticket and k leaves from their…..misha blinked to tarika…..

Tarika :- what happen…..

Misha :- nothing…..now lets go….

When Aadil was about to go on the horse….suddenly k comes and hold his hand…..

K :- wait babes …riding ka mazza tab aata hai jab koi appke sath apko pakar ke baitha ho romantic way me right…

Aadil :- wohhhoooo…..

Misha :- I think k tumhari heel tut gyi hai islye itni heel rahi ho…..now move and wait your turn…..by the way…..i think Aadil Tarika tumahare sath hai…..number 5…right…Tarikaaa come on….

K :- what…..she checked her no it was written 6 …..misha smiled and winked at her…she memorise how misha changed the ticket…

Misha :- come on…..all the best guys…..

Aadil :- better try next time k…..bye sweety….

Aadil and Tarika sat on a beautifull white horse…Tarika cluthed Aadil's T-shirt…and closed her eyes…..Aadil smiled…..

Aadil :- don't worry tarika trust me…..kuch nahi hoga….

Tarika :- hope so….

Misha and k both also takes their horses and started the race…..misha was riding the horse and k was sitting behind…..

Misha :- wow….kitta mazaa aa rha na…

K :- please girra mat dena…..pata nahi mai kyu aa gyi…..

Here , tarika looked at the….DITCH both the side of the road…..

Tarika :- ohh my god…ye khai kitne gahre hai…hey bhagwannn….

Aadil :- hey tarika don't worry idhar udhar mat dekho just closed ur eyes ok…..maine ye bhut bar kiya hai…..

Tarika nodded…..

Aadil :-tumhare papa chor the kya?

Tarika :- what?

Aadil :- tabhi to sare asman ke tare chura kar tumhar ankhon me dal diyen….

Tarika :-aur tumhare papa Trador the kya jo sari larkiyon ko ek hi line bechte ho…..

Aadil :-chalo yahi sahi….lekin agar yahi line kisi aur ko bola hota to she would have surely fallen for me…..

Tarika :- Aadil mai baki larkiyon ki tarah nahi hu yaar…..

Aadil (lovingly):- wo to dikh rha mujhe…..

Tarika :- Aadil mujhe bhut dar lag rha…..thora dheere dheer chalo na…

Aadil :- come on tarika…mish humse aagye nikal jaygi…..u just don't worry and grb me tightly okk…accha do one thing…..jab b tumhe dar lagta hai tum kya karti ho….

Tarika :- maa ko bhagwan ko yadd…..

Aadil :- to wahi karo….

Tarika :- okk….

Tarika :-HOSLON SE VEER HU

SANKTON ME DHEER HU

DUSHMANO KE PEER HU

APNE MAA KE SAHARE

BAS YUHI BALVEER HU

Aadil :- ye kyat ha…?

Tarika :- meri mumma kahti thi jab b kabhi life me dar mehsus ho to ye bolne dar ya to khtam ho jayega …ya uss dar ko nikalne koi aa jayega…..

Aadil :- wow…..great…..

Suddenly the horse starts lossing the balance…..

Tarika :- ye ….ye ….kya ho raha Aadil…..

Aadil :- pata nahi achanak se kya ho gya…he tried his best to control the horse but it was in vain…..suddenly Tarika falls in the TRENCH and Aadil falls on the ground….suddenly misha comes and stops her horse…..and shouts…

Misha :- Tarikaaaaa…

Aadil :- Tarikaaaaaaa…

Tarika :-Aadilllll…..

When she was about to hit the ground…suddenly someone came and saves her in his arms…

Tarika's eyes was still closed…..he was staring at her…..

**BACKGROUND MUSIC…**

**_Tere ishq pe tere waqt pe_**

**_Bas hakk hai ek mera_**

**_Tere rooh pe tere jism pe_**

**_Bas hakk hai ek mera_**

**_Bas hakk hai ek mera….._**

**_Mai to bas teri chahat me_**

**_Chahu rehana sadda…._**

**_Mai to bas teri kurbat me_**

**_Chahu rehana sadda_**

**_Chahu rehana sadda…._**

**_Tere ishq pe tere waqt pe_**

**_Bas hakk hai ek mera_**

**_Tere rooh pe tere jism pe_**

**_Bas hakk hai ek mera_**

**_Bas hakk hai ek mera_**

As Tarika feel herself safe she opened her eyes and saw the man looking straight ….his eyes was very different it was full of…..magic …..it was very attractive…..

The man drops tarika on the ground and left immideately…..

Tarika :- excuse me listen….

But he left…Tarika saw the same BAT tattoo on his shoulder…..

Suddenly a girl from behind came and hugged Tarika…..

Tarika turned and saw misha and aadil …..

She hugged misha very tightly…..

Tarika :- misha….woo….wo kaha gya….

Misha :- thank god taru tu jinda…..kon waha koi nii h…..

Tarika :- par misha waha….

Misha :- Aadil le chalo isse lagta hai isse sar pe chot ayii hai…..

Aadil takes tarika in his arms and misha follow them…..

NEXT MORNING

Mount collage café…..

Misha and Tarika was sitting on the table…..

Misha :- Tarika r u okk na…?

Tarika :- yeah don't worry …..she replied while smiling…..

Suddenly Aadil comes with the coffe…..and give to them…..

Aadil grabs Tarika's hand….

Aadil :- I M VERY SORRY Tarika…pata nii kal kaise….

Tarika :- its okk Aadil…..mere sath sath tum b to gire the na….its totally fine….

And trio smiles…..

Misha :- By the way Tarika ….mai ghar jaa rahi aaj…aur tum b chalo aaj MOTI ka birthday hai….

Tarika :- MOTI ….?

Aadil :- hahhahahah…she means PIYA ….

Tarika :- ohh misha ki behan right…..

Misha :- absolutely…..

Tarika :- but misha….

Misha :- no but u r coming with me….lets go come on….

Aadil :- coolll…..i will see u guys in the evening…

Tarika :- alright….but about matron….

Misha :- don't worry papa will inform her about us…..

Tarika nodded….

And trio leaves from their…..

Misha takes tarika on her bike and leaves….

As they reached they saw….

_**Yohoo …. So what they saw …ye janee ke liye review karna …..bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….i really really need ur support ,love and views in this story…..**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_

_**And please do review…..**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**I m really sorry for so much late update…**_

_**So here we continue….**_

As they reached they saw the whole house was decorated so beautifully with lights and lily flowers only…A beautifull women in black saree with open hairs was guiding workers …whereas a man in blue suit was having a small cute puppy in his arms ….

Misha :- hey mom , hey dad…I am here….

Both turned and came to her…..

Misha :- hey pops ye aapne iss puppy ko god me kyu le rakha hai…..ohhhooo ye jrur uss moti ka new pet hai ….right….

Aakash :- absolutely…..

Madhu :- misha…..dont say like this agar piya sunegi to naraj ho jayegi…..well ye kya huliya bana kar rakha hai …..jaaa jaldi jakar kar ready ho jaa guest aate hi honge…aur han kuch dhang ka pehan lena…..

Misha :- okkkkkkk mom….accha listen ye hai meri best friend Tarika …..and tarika ye hai mere mom and dad…..

Tarika :- hello uncle …..hii aunty…

Aakash :- hii beta….aao andar aao…..

Madhu :- han beta aao na…..aur jao jakar tum b ready ho jao…..bakki batein hum party ke bad karenge….

Tarika :- okk aunty….

Both misha and tarika enters in misha's room and saw a cute girl in pink gown was fixing her hair…

Misha :- hello buddy….

Girl :- hii mish….

Misha :- meet my bestie Tarika….and taru she is moti…..i mean piya….

Piya :- hiii tarika…..god blesss u jo tum iski friend ho….

Both laughs on misha…..

Misha :- hehehhe….bhut mazza aa raha tum logon ko shut up yar…

Piya :- chalo tarika mai tumhe kapre de deti hu tum change kar lena…..

Misha :- no thanks mai hu iske liye…mai de dungii…..

Piya :- pahle apne liye dhoondh le warna ise b apni tarh joker bna degi…wait…

She goes and opens her wardrobe…and comes to tarika with somes dresses…..

Piya :- isme se jo b accha lage lekar pehan lo….mai neeche ja rahii…..jaldi aa jana tum dono b….

Tarika :- thankyou…..

Misha :- byeee motiii…..:P

Tarika :- wow piya kitii acchi to hai …tu kyu chida rahi thi usse….

Misha :- entertainment b kisi chiriya ka naam hai bacchu…

Both laughs…

Misha :- chal abb tu koi b dress select karke jaldi ready ho ja…..mai b ja rahi ready hone…..

Tarika :- okk…..

Tarika looked at all the dresses and picked a black knee length dress which was really amazing looking…..

She get dressed in her black dress with open hairs….and was looking speechles for the first time…

Suddenly misha came to tarika …..

Misha :- kya bat hai madam looking superb se b upar…

Tarika :- hahahah thanks…..by the way tere kapre kahan hai…..

Misha :- ye to rahe acchi lag rahi na…

Tarika looked at her she was wearing a black jumpsuit with white t shrt …

Tarika (laughing):- misha tujhe yahi mila tha pehano ko…

Misha :- dekh taru abb tu mumma ki tarah shuru mat hona please…..accha chal neeche sab aa gaye honge…

Tarika :- haa chall…..

They both came downstairs ….

Piya :- chal mish dance karte hai….

Misha :- hann….han…chal ….chal taru…..

Tarika :- nii nii tum log jao mai thik hu…..

Piya :- chalo na tarika please…don't be shy…..

Tarika (while smiling):-okkk…..

Trio were dancing….suddenly tarika's foot slept and when she was about to fall Aadil saves her…..misha and piya were smiling on this….

Aadil :- r u okk

Tarika (while standing):-yeah I m ok….thankss….

Aadil :-most welcome madam….

Tarika :-tum log enjoy karo mai aati hu….

Misha :- mai b aau kya…..

Tarika :- naiii mish mai bas abhi ayi….

Misha :-alright come soon…

Tarika goes in washroom….Tarika was talking to herself….

Tarika :- kya yar tarika tu humesha girti parti hi rahti hai….kya soch raha hoga aadil…..

Suddenly someone listens her voice from outside…..and smile ….

K:- ohh to ye bloody charity case andar hai ruko mai abhi batati hu mere A ko touch karne ka punishment….

She locked the door from outside…..and went from their…..

When tarika tried to open the gate she was unable to do so…..

Tarika :- aree iss darwaje ko kya ho gya….kahi ye lock to nahi ho gaya bahar se…oh my god abb kya karu…han misha ko call karti hu…..

Tarika :- ohhh noooo….

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next …ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss..…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey **__**Abhirikans, Ananya here**__**…. **_

_**Kaise ho app sab hope so sab acche honge and apni apni lifes khub enjoy kar rahe honge…firstly I would like to thanks all guest and my friends for the love …please keep reading and supporting…..**_

_**And yes yes yes…..i know aap sab bhut naraj ho merese isilye kaan pakar ke dher sara sorryyyyyyyyyyyy for late update…..**_

_**So here we continue….**_

Tarika :- ohh noooo…..mera mobile to bahar hi rah gya…..ohh god….ab kya karu…

Tarika (shouting):- Mishaaa…..Mishaaa…Piyaaa dii….koi hai bahar…ohh god…shayad music ki wajah se awajj nahi ja rahi…abb kya karu yaar…..

After thinking for a while she saw a window on the wall…..

Tarika :- lagta hai yahi se jana parega…

She saw out of the window their was only dark…..seems like a jungle area…..

Tarika :- kyaa karuu…..koi aur rasta b to nahi hai…..

She prays for a while and kissed her pendent…and jumped from the window…

Tarika (screaming):- ahhhh….oh my god….mere pairon me b iss katein ko abhi hi chubhna tha kya…..

She came slowly slowly in pain to a rock on the middle jungle and sat their…

Tarika :- ye to kaffi khun behane lagaa…..aur mai kaha hu mujhe malum b nahi hai…

Suddenly she heard a voice…she followed the voice and saw the same Tatoo guy talking to someone in dark…she thought for somewhile and she moved further…..but the guy turned and only his eyes was visible due to the moon…..the eyes was smoky and totally full of love…..Tarika fall for him at the first sight…..

Guy :- leave…

Tarika :- listennn…..

Guy :- I said leave Tarika…..

Tarika :- but tumhe mera naam kaise pata hai…

Guy (shouting):- leave… he smelled something and rotated his neck in very different way…..than he saw Tarika's blood oozing from her feet …..he shouted loudly chaliii jaooo yahan se…jaoo….and he gets disappear within the seconds…..

Tarika (shocked):- how is this possible wo gayab kaise ho gaya…..

Suddenly she gets a voice…

Voice :- kyu aayi ho Tarika yahan …..laut jaooo….jaoooo chali jaooo uskii mushikein mat badhaooo jao…

Tarika turned and saw no one their…

Tarika (scared ):- ye sab kya ho raha…ohh god….and she started running…

She came out of the jungle and fall in front of a car…she gets unconscious …..

When she waked up….she saw Mishaa and piya around her…..

Misha :- heyy babes tu thik hai…..

Tarika :- yesss I m ok…..

Piya :- Tarika tum jungle me kya karne gayi thi…..?

Tarika described everything…..

Misha :- ye jarur uss bimbo ka hi kaam hoga use to mai chorungi nahi…

Tarika :- no misha…I m okk don't worry…..

Madhu came inside with glass of milk…..

Madhu :- abb kaisa feel ho raha beta…..

Tarika :- feeling better aunty…..

Madhu :- good…..khyall rakhoo ajj yahi aaram karo kal subh chali jana…..

Tarika :- but aunty…..

Madhu :- please beta….

Tarika (smiling ):- okkk …

Everyone gets slept and Tarika was worried about the jungle incident…..suddenly she touched the pendent and remembered her mom…..

Tarika came to window and sat their looking towards the sky….

Tarika(crying) :- mom I don't know what is happening with me…..aaj jo kuch b hua it was not normal mom…..it was not normal…..i m scared please help me mom help me….

Suddenly she saw a star shining and rotating abnormal…..

Tarika :- ye kya hai…

Suddenly a voice came…..

Voice :- ye rahasya tara hai…ye tumhare har swall ka jawab tumhe dega…..tumhe tumhari manjil tak pahuchayega aur uss tak b….

She finds no one their…..soon the star converts into a coin like structure and fell on Tarika's hand…

Tarika :- ye kya hai….i think mai pagal ho rahi I need to sleep…..she put the coin in her handbag…

Tarika :- mujhe pyas lag rahi I think I need water…..she turned and saw the jug empty…..oh god ye to khali hai…she touched the jug and thought khash ye pani apne app aajata isme…..as she turned to go she saw the jug full of water…..she was hell shocked with this…

Tarika (shouted ):- ahhh…..

Misha (scared):- what happen taruu ….r u ok….

Tarika :- yess yess I m ok….bus wo sapna dekha…

Misha :- oh god tune to mujhe dara hi diya bilkul…..chal so ja….

Tarika :- hann tu chal…..

Next morning

Misha got up and saw Tarika missing from the bed….

Misha :- ye larki kahan gayii…..Tarika …..

Madhu came inside…..

Madhu :- beta wo subh subh hi nakal gayi…..usne kaha wo tujhse college me hi mil legi….

Misha (relaxing):- alright…..

Here Tarika came to a Mandir and sat their on the stairs…..she was closing her eyes …..suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder…

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagii ye chappy and what will happen next ye janne ke liye stay tuned…. Keep loving and supporting me ….i know the chapter was little bit short but next chapter will be dhamakedar….sooo, Next chapter will be updated only after completing 55 reviews….**_

_**Guest :- Thankyou so much dear **_

_**Abhii:- Thankyou so much …**_

_** .CID:- Thanks a lott dear…lots of lovee…..**_

_**Guest :- Have patience dear….every story have different plots …**_

_**Shadow grey 99:-have patience jhaliii…lots of love….**_

_**Dhara. Abhijeet. fan:- Thankyou so muchhh dear …..lots of lovee….take care..**_

_**Priyanshu :- Thanks dear for enjoying and keep on loving and supporting…lots of love to uh….**_

_**Samaha :- Thanks dear for such lovely reviews…..**_

_**Adi lover:- Thankyou dear….**_

_**Thanks to every guest here for the reviews…..**_

_**And at last Thankyou so much to all my silent readers I love when I see the number of views to the chapters but gets disappointed at the same time…because I don't get ur reviews….. plsss plss plsss share ur views…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care friends….**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue….**_

Here Tarika came to a Mandir and sat their on the stairs …..she was closing her eyes….suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw a old lady in green saree and silver jwelleries in her neck and kumkum on her head…she smiled on Tarika….

Tarika :- app kon hai?

Lady (smiling):- kya mai yahan baith sakti hu…..

Tarika :- jii baithiye…..

Lady :- kya batt hai beti bhut preshan lag rahi…..

Tarika :- nahi dadi asi koi baat nahi hai…

Lady (smiling):- Dadi nahi mujhe chanda maa kaho….tumhari maa bhi mujhe yahi kahti thi…

Tarika (shocked):- merii maa…..unhe app kaise janti hai…..

Lady :- tumhari maa koi mamuli insan nahi thi beti…..wo bhut bari gyanii thii…..kaal vijay rattan dharini thi wo…..

Tarika (confused):- kaal vijay rattan…..ye sab aap kya kah rahi mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa rha….sayad aapko koi galat fahmi hui hai…

And gets up from the place and was going suddenly the Lady said…

Lady :- sunno beta kya ye sach nahi hai ki ….tum jaddu kar sakti hai…

Tarika (shocked):- aapko kaise pata …

Lady :- kya ye sach nahi ki wo tumhara saya ban ke rakhsha karta hai…..

Tarika :- kon hai woo…..

Lady :- tumhare har swall ka jawab hai par wo tumhe khud dhundhna hoga…aur ek baat humesha yaad rakhna ki tum koi mamuli larki nahi ho…tumhare pass wo shaktiyan hai jo kisi ke pass nahi tum yahan khud nahi aayi ho tumhe laya gaya hai…wo aa gya hai tumhari dhal banker tumhari jindgii me jaoo…..jaooo use dhundo…

Tarika starts running from the place while crying…..

Tarika moves towards collage …

_**MOUNT COLLAGE….**_

Everyone was sitting on their respective place…..

Tarika was sitting alone on the bench and she was very depressed with all these happening with her…suddenly she feels someone sitting beside her …..she thought its Misha…

Tarika :- hey Misha I need to talk to you…

As she turned she saw a guy in black shirt black jeans…..he was damn handsome and his eyes is looking familiar to Tarika as she have seen it before…..

Guy :- are you ok?

Tarika :- yess I m ok…..who r u?

Guy :- u will come to know soon…..

Tarika :- but…..

Guy :- shhhh….

Tarika became quite as he said…

Suddenly the principle came inside…..and everyone stood except that guy…

Principle :- hello everyone…..i want to introduce you guys with your new classmate…..he is Abhijeet Raichand …..pointing hands towards him….

Tarika (smiling):- Abhijeet…nice name….

Abhi (rudely):- kuch kaha tumne…..

Tarika :- nahii….

Principle left the place soon….and the classes gets started…..Tarika was continuesly staring him…..

Abhi :- itna ghurogi to ankhein kharab ho jaigi…..

Tarika (shying):- mai kyu ghuru tumhe…..

Abhi :- abhi bhi ghur rahi ho…..

Suddenly bell rings for lunch time…..

Everyone was in cafeteria….Abhijeet was standing in the corner and talking with someone on the phone…

Abhi :- uski koi jaurat nahi hai…mai aata hu…..

He goes somewhere in the car….Tarika was noticing this…..she was attracted towards him she don't know why…she just want to follow him where is he going…

She used her magical powers and followed him…..she saw Abhijeet going towards jungle Area…she followed him and saw he entered in house which is in outskirts of the city…..their was no sign of light their…he entered inside and Tarika returned from their….because her magical powers was getting weak…

**In Night ….**

**AT 10 P.M.**

Tarika and Misha was in their hostel rooms…..Misha was reading comic books while Tarika was just looking at the moon…

Misha came to her…..

Misha :- hey babes …..what happen…..upset?

Tarika (removing tears):- nothing….

Misha :- u can tell me …..i promise I won't tell to anybody….

Tarika :- bass remembering my mom…..

Misha :- don't worry mai hun na…..

Tarika (laughing):- hahhahhha sure…..

Misha :- chal golgappe khakar aate hai….

Tarika :- nahi Misha abhi nahi….kaffi raat ho gayi hai…

Misha :- please please please chal na….

Tarika :- accha okk…chal…

Misha :- thankyouuuu… she hugged her…..

Both went outside the hostel area and found a golgappa stall…when they was eating suddenly Tarika's eyes fell on a child standing in between the road…..and a truck was coming near her….Tarika used her Magical powers to stop the truck…the golgappa seller fainted their….and Misha was mouth open left with widen eyes…..

Tarika saves that child and kept her on the bench their she ran and came near Misha and hold her hand and gets disappears within a second…..

She landed in her room …..

Tarika :- Mishaa….

Misha (shocked):- please slap me once…..

Tarika :- what?

Misha :- slap me…..

Tarika :- okk….

Tarika slapped Misha tightly…she came out of the shock and started staring Tarika from top to bottom…..

Misha :- tum bhoot ho na?

Tarika :- nahiii…..

Misha :- to tum pari ho na?

Tarika :- no…

Misha(loudly) :- than what was that Tarika…..how can you do magic?

Tarika (sadly):- I don't know….

Misha :- what do you mean by you don't know….

Tarika described everything from starting…..

Misha :- ohhh my god magical girl…..

Tarika :- shut up yaar….

Misha :- nope yaar I am serious….but you should find out that from where you have got the powers and why?

Tarika :- you are right Misha but kaise?

Misha :- hmm….yes you told me that you have rahsya tara na?

Tarika :- yess so?

Misha :- so ask with it…..

Tarika:- but …..

Misha :- atleast u can try once…..

Tarika :- alright…..she opened her bag and find the rahasya tara….she took that in her hand and asked…

Tarika :- hey rasaya Tara ….mujhe btaiye ki chanda maa kon thi…..?

Rahasya tara shines and a voice came from inside…..

Voice:- chanda maa…..tumhari maa Swaragini ke sath rahne wali wo aurat thi jisse har raaz ka pata hai…

Tarika :- wo mujhe kahan milengi?

Voice :- tumhe unhe khud dhundhna hoga…Rajgarh haveli….and the voice and shine of the coin disappears….

Misha :- Rajgarh Haveli…..

Tarika:- I don't know ki ye kahan hai aur mujhe kuch b nahi pata uske bare me…..

Misha :- ye sunne me to kaffi barii aur thori ancient type ki lagati hai…..

Tarika :- mujhe kuch samjh nahi aa raha what is happening…

Misha :- don't worry kal collage jate hi library se dhundhte hai…..

Tarika :- lets see…..

Misha :- good night….so jaa….don't worry I am always with you

Tarika(smiling) :- thanks…..good night…..

Tarika and Misha lay on their respective beds…..soon Misha slept…..but Tarika was unable to sleep….

Tarika (thinking):- kon hai wo….kiske bare me rahsya tara aur chanda maa bol rahi thi…..kahan hai wo…kya ye wahi tattoo wala hai jo mujhe humesha dikhta hai…..

After sometime thinking about all this she slept …

Here at the same time in the jungle house…..

A man in black pant and Shirt with black Blazer was sitting near the table with a glass of red coulor drink in his hand….a woman was sitting near him in black saree with black blouse and jweeleries with the glass of same red drink…suddenly the doors opens and Abhijeet came inside…..

Woman :- Abhii….

Abhi:- yes mom…..

Woman :- do u want the drink?

Abhi :- no mom I am full now…..and he left the place….

Man :- Haseena….kab tak yun shikaar karke hum uski jarurton ko pura karenge…..usse khud karne do….

Haseena :- I know Arnav…..but …..

Arnav :- aisa nahi hai ki mujhe usse pyaar nahi hai…..par agar usse humare beech jinda rahna hai to usse ye sab karna hi hoga…..

Haseena :- I know Arnav but mom hu na uski bas isilye…..

Arnav :- insanii rishton ko khud par hawi mat hone do Haseena….he said this and left the place…

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPLETING 75 REVIEWS….**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

Arnav :- insanii rishton ko khud par hawi mat hone do Haseena….he said this and left the place…

Next Morning….

Everyone was attending their lecture in the class suddenly a teacher came inside the class….

Teacher :- Sorry for disturbing everyone where is Tarika?

Tarika stands slowly…..

Teacher :- beta aapka call aya hai…..

Tarika (surprised):- meraa call aya hai…..

Teacher nodded …Tarika came out the class and attend the call…

Tarika :- hello ….kon?

Voice :- kaisii ho tum?

Tarika :- mai bilkul thik hu par app kon bol rahi hain?

Voice :- isse fark nahi parta hai ki mai kon hu fark iss baat se parta hai ki maine phone kyu kiya hai….

Tarika :-parr…..

Voice :- Tarika meri baat dhyan se suno bhul se b bul mat kar baithna RAJGARH HAVELI jane ki…..

Tarika :- par aapko kaise pata RAJGARH HAVELI ke bare me…

Voice :- Tum bacchi ho meri tumhare har harqt pe najar hai humari …. tumhe mushibat se aagah karna mera aur uska dono ka farz hai….

Tarika :- uska…..kon hai wo…..aur mai kon hu?

Voice :- Ayushman BHAV…..

She said this and the call got disconnected…

She checked the number list and saw their was no number in the list ….she was hell shocked with this…..

Tarika :- ye kaise ho sakta hai…..fir maine jisse batt ki…..wo kahan se aur kaise kiya…..

She was dipressed with this…..suddenly Misha came to her…

Misha :- hey dude…..kya hua?

Tarika :- Mishaa wo call ayaa tha…..

Misha :- kiska?

Tarika :- pata nahi wo kah rahi thi ki…

Tarika described everything to Misha….

Misha :- tu chal mere sath?

Tarika :- par kahan ?

Misha :- Library…..

Tarika :- but Misha usne kahan hai dur raho….

Misha :- look Taruu if you have to find the answers than lets go and search for it…..

Tarika :- okk…

Misha and Tarika moves towards the library area….

Tarika :- mam…..we need the Dehradun history book…..

Suddenly a huge storm starts to flow…..the glass windows starts to crack …sky clours starts changing into dark….

Misha :- what is happening?

Tarika :- I am telling uh Misha lets go…..

Librarian :- that book is not here…..wo book kaffi purani thi so humne use city library bhijwa diya tha…..

Misha :- ohh shitt…..

Tarika :- Misha chor na chal na yaha se…

Misha (thinking something):- okk thankyou mam…..

Tarika and Misha left the place….They went to their HOSTEL ROOM…

Tarika :- Misha …mujhe ek baat samjh nahi aa rahi jaise hi uss kitab ka naam humne liye mujhe aisa kyu feel ho raha koi hume rokk raha …tune dekha uss waqt sabkuch kaise hone laga tha…..

Misha :- you know what Taru we are mad…..

Tarika (shockingly):-what?...par kyu?

Misha :- heyy dude…..why don't you use your powers for that…..

Tarika :- nahii Misha rahne de yaar…..

Misha :- okk…..as ur wish….

Misha went from their…Tarika closed her eyes and after thinking for a while she said….

Tarika :- mujhe itni pyass kyu lag rahi…..

She saw a glass lying on the table…she went and drink the water placed their…someone was laughing looking at this…..

Girl 1:- hey K ….why are you laughing…..

K :- dheere bolo…..don't you see humlog chupe hue hai…..by the way uss charity case Tarika ne humari di hui pani pi li…..

Girl 2:- but K tumne use pani kyu pilaya…..

K :- because wo pani nahi alcohol tha…..

Trio laughs loudly and left the place…..

After 10 minutes…

Misha came to the room after freshing up …..she saw Tarika was not their…

Misha:- ye larki kahan gayi?

She tried her phone but it was in the room…..she was getting tensed…..

Misha :- kahan jaa sakti hai wo…..

Same Time In MID jungle…

Tarika was not in her sense…and her legs was trembling …she was talking to herself and was laughing like mad…

Tarika(pouting) :-Tarikaa tum stupid ho bilkul…..no no no tum nadan ho…..naii tum special ho Tarika sabse special… noo noo tum jadugarni ho Tarika …hahahahhahaha

Tarika (laughing):- tum jadugarni ho…hahahahahhah

Suddenly the Tatoo guy came running in extra speed more than a common man…..Tarika was about to fall because of her heels and trembling legs…..but she was saved by her super hero who always use to save her….Tarika was closing her eyes…..as she opened her eyes she saw she was in Abhijeet's arm…..she smiled looking at this….and he was staring her with anger and red eyes…..

Tarika (laughing):-Abhijeet….hahahahhah…..tum firse mujhe bachane aa gye…..jab b mai koi problem me hotti hu to tumhi ho na jo mujhe bacchate ho….mai janti hu wo Tatoo wale tum hi ho…..maine ….maine dekha tha tumhe jab tum….hahahahahha….jab tum volleyball khel rahe the shirt utar ke…hahhahha…you was looking hot…hahahhahah mai tabhi samjh gayi thi….

Abhijeet was just staring her without any expression on his face….

Tarika (smiling):- you are my hero….hahahahhaha….nope you are my angel…..but but thore se kharus wale…..ahahhahahahah

Abhijit (angrily):- bakk bakk band karo warna yahi chor kar chala jaunga jungli janwaro ke beech…..

Tarika kept her hand on her lips and nodded her head in no…

Abhijeet took her to the hostel…..

Abhijeet came out his car and dragged Tarika out of it…

Tarika (touching her head):- don't ….don't touch me…..

Abhijeet stared her for a while and left the place…..

She starts moving with baby step towards the gate suddenly someone dragged her to the corner and kept the hand on Tarika's lips…..

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPLETING 85 REVIEWS….**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..and yes THANKYOU SOO MUCHH everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

She starts moving with baby steps towards the gate suddenly someone dragged her to the corner and kept the hand on Tarika's lips…Tarika tries to figure out the person but failed to do so and fainted…

Next morning ….

As she woke up she saw Piya sitting beside her…

Piya :- hey Tarika ….how are you?

Tarika :- I am good par mai yahan kaise?

Piya :- wo actually kal rat ko jab tum nashe me thi to Misha tumhe yahan lekar aa gayi…

Misha came from behind…

Tarika :- Thanks Mish…..

Misha :- Dude agar mai tumhe ghar lekar nahi aati aur tum hostel jati to wo kharuss warden tujhe hostel se nikal deti…..

Piya :- but Tarika tumne drink…. I mean ki kaise?

Tarika :- I don't know…..maine to bas wo glass pari hui dekhi table pe and pani samjh ke pii liya…..mujhe to idea b nahi tha ki usme alchol….

Misha :- ye jarur uss K ka kamm hoga…..

Piya :- hey Mish… hum bina dekhe kisi pe iljam nahi laga sakte hai…..let it go…..

Tarika :- hann Mishaa bhull jaaa….

Misha :- accha ye sab chor aur ready hoja already collage ke liye late hai hum….

Tarika :- bass do minute…..

After 10 minutes …

In hall…

Madhu :- arey Misha beta tere papa tujhe dhundh rahe the…..milti jana…..aur sun kuch kha le….

Misha :- no mom bhukh nahi hai..….mai papa se milkar aati hu….

Madhu :- Tarika beta tu kuch kha le…

Tarika :- nahi Aunty mera b man nahi hai….

Madhu :- thik hai kuch mat khao kamse kam juice to pii lo…..

Tarika (smiling):- okk Aunty….

Tarika was looking here their while siping the juice she saw a huge collection of books…..

Tarika :- wow books…..

Madhu(smiling):- hmm….Misha ke dad ko bhut shaukh hai purani books ka…..

Tarika :- that's nice….

Aakash came with Misha towards Tarika and Madhu…..

Aakash :- Tumhe v books pasand hai?

Tarika :- jadda to nahi but han ek khass book ki khoj me hu…

Misha :- maine to ye socha hi nahi…

Aakash :- kya?

Tarika :- darasal mujhe Dehradun ki history book chahiye…

Aakash :- par beta wo book to kaffii purani hai usse tumhe kya kam hai?

Misha (smiling):- papa humlog na ek project bana rahe hai jisme we need the information….

Aakash :- hmm…..le jao tumlog but dhyan se…mai lekar aata hu….

Tarika (smiling):- finally we got it…..

Misha (happily):- hmmm…..

Aakash came with the book and handed to Tarika and she left the place…

On the way…..

Misha :- hey babe…..book to humare pass aa gayi hai abb kya karna hai?

Tarika :- karna kya hai….hum collage jayenge abhi Misses Bose ki lecture bhut important hai aaj ki…..uske bad hostel jakar dekhte hai aagye kya hota hai…..

Misha :- okk…..

They reached the collage and their lectures started…

During the lunch everyone was busy and Tarika was sitting alone as Misha went to order something in the canteen…someone came and dragged Tarika to the wall…

Tarika :- what the hell Abhijeet…..

Abhi :- what the hell you are doing…kya karne jaa rahi malum b hai tumhe?

Tarika :- tumhe kaise malum ki mai kya karne jaa rahi…..just stay away ok….

Abhi :- Durr raho uss book se warna….

Tarika :- warna kya karoge?

Abhi stared her with his angery eyes and jearked her and left the place…..Tarika was feeling pain in her hands as Abhi was grabbing her tightly…..suddenly she feels a hand on her shoulder …..she turned and saw a lady standing in black saree with open hair and beautiful eyes…

Lady :- Tarikaaa…..

Tarika :- sorry maine pehchana nahi aapko?

Lady (smiling):- tum mujhe nahi janti par mai tumhe bhut acche se pehchanti hu…..

Tarika :- mai kuch samjhi nahi….

Lady (smiling):- I am Abhijeet's mother…..Haseena Raichand…

Tarika (Smiling):- ohh hello Aunty….

Haseena :- hii beta…..humne ek choti si party through ki hai aaj rat…..and Abhi ke sare friends invited hai fir tum to special ho…usi ka invitation dene aayi thi…

Tarika(confused) :- special?

Haseena :- mera matlab hai ki uske sare friends…..

Tarika :- ohh ….okk….i will try to come…..

Haseena(smiling) :- jarur aana beta….i will wait for uh…..

She said and left the place…..Misha came to her…..

Misha :- hey babe…..kya hua?

Tarika :- arey yaar wo Abhi…..

Misha :-again Abhi…..why don't you ignore him…..

Tarika :- leave it ….actually Abhi ki mom ayi thi….she was talking about some party…..

Misha :- hmmm….i know….

Tarika :- kya socha tune?

Misha :- I don't know…..tu jo bol….

Tarika :- book to humare pass hi hai hum kal padh lenge….unhone specially aakar kaha hai mujhse aane ko…..i think we should go….

Misha :- okkk….

_**Yohoo …. So what will happen next ye janee ke liye stay tuned and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna ….. and kaisi lagii ye chappy jarur batana ….…..AND Thankyou so much everyone for lovely reviews…..**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED AFTER COMPLETING 100 REVIEWS….**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss…..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey **__**guys, Ananya here…. **_

_**Sorry for late update…hope you all are good…..**_

_**So here we continue…**_

Misha :- okkkk…

**SAME NIGHT …..**

**At 9 P.M….**

Misha came to Tarika and was shocked to see Tarika in a black saree with heavy earings and open curls…..she was amazed with Tarika's beauty…..

Misha :- ooo wow dude looking extremely beautiful…

Tarika (smiling):- Thankyuu…..tu ready nahi hui abhi takk?

Misha :- I am ready look…..

Tarika looked at Misha from head to toe and than gave a weird look…..

Tarika :- don't say that you are wearing these clothes ….we are going in a party yaar…..

Misha :- hann to in kapro me kya burai….its a formal jeans and shirt…..

Tarika :- aisa lag raha jaise hum kisi office meeting me jaa rahe….you just wait…..

Tarika used her magical powers on Misha and changed her look…..

Tarika (smiling):- wow Misha tu in larkiyon wale getup me kitni pyari lagti hai…come here…..

Tarika dragged Misha in front of mirror and Misha just smiled after looking herself dressed in a pink gown with heels and low bun…she was really looking so pretty….

Misha (smiling):- not bad….Thankss…..

Tarika (smiling):- formality ho gya to chalen…..

Both shared a laugh and left the place…..they reached Raichand's house and saw the whole house was decorate with red flowers and red candles…..they entered inside and found Haseena coming towards them….

Haseena :- hello lovely girls…..

Both(smiling) :- hii Aunty…..

Haseena (smiling):- wow Tarikaa looking special today…..

Tarika :- Thanks Aunty but nothing like that…

Haseena smiled and welcomed them….

Tarika and Misha was discussing about the party suddenly Tarika saw Abhijeet coming from upstairs…..he was looking damn Handsome in his black suit with red tie….Tarika passed a smile looking at him and Misha notices that…..

Misha :- oyee Tarika uss kharus ko dekh kar aise kyu muskura rahi kahi tujhe use pyar to nahi ho gaya na?

Tarika (smiling):- shayad…..

Misha :- whatttt?

Tarika :- mera matlab hai ki kuch b bolti hai tu aisa kuch b nahi hai…..

Misha :- hmm fir thik hai…..

Abhijeet came downstairs and looked towards Tarika with Angry red eyes…..

Abhi (angrily):- mom….aapne isse yahan kyu bulaya hai?

Hassena :- kyunki aaj raat iska yahan hona bhut jaruri tha…agar aaj ye yahan nahi hoti to shayad abtak ye uss kitab ko padh chuki hoti aur…..

Abhi :- par book to ab b uske pass hai…..

Arnav :- book hai par isse ye to nahi malum na ki uske andar kya likha hai…..

Abhi :- matlab ki apne …..

Arnav :- tumne sahi socha maine uss kitab ko badal diya hai…..abb ispe koi khatra nahi hai filhal…tumhe jana hoga …SANDESHA aya hai…..

Abhi :- SANDESHA ….par unhone mujhe kyu bulaya hai?

Hassena :- batt jarur important hogi tabhi unhone tumhe bulaya hai hume nahi…..

Abhi :- mai abhi jata hu…

Arnav :- nahii abhii nahii….Party khatam hone ke baad…jao aur insani logo ke sath enjoy karo…..

Abhijeet nodded his head and went to K…

Abhi :- hey beauty….would like to Dance with me?

K :- oooh wow…..collage ka sabse hot banda K ko request kare aur mai bana kar du….NEVER….lets go babe…..

K and Abhijeet went to the dance floor while…..Aadil came to Tarika…..

Aadil :- hiii girls…..

Tarika (Smiling):- hello….

Aadil :- can I have pleasure to dance with you?

Tarika looked at Abhijeet who was looking at her …..and she smiled and nodded yes to Aadil for dance…Misha also joined the dance floor with one her friend…..and the music started…

_**MUSIC**_

**Zehnaseeb Zehanaseeb****  
****Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnaseeb..****  
****Mere Kareeb, Mere Habee****  
****Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zehanasib….**

(Tarika looked at Abhijeet and found him staring her but as he noticed that Tarika is looking at him instantly he turned his gaze in another direction…..)

**Tere Sang Beete Her Lamhe Pe Humko Naaz Hai****  
****Tere Sang Jo Na Beete Uspe Aitraaz Hai..****  
****Is Kadar Hum Dono Ka Bandhna Ek Raaz Hai….**

(Everyone exchanged their partners and now K was dancing with Aadil and Tarika was dancing with Abhijeet)

**Hua Ameer, Dil Gareeb****  
****Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnasib..****  
****Zehnasib Zehnaseeb****  
****Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnaseeb..**

(while Dancing accidently Abhijeet touched Tarika's bare waist and she felt a sudden shiver inside her body on his touched)

**Lena Dena Nahi Duniya Se Mera****  
****Bas Tujhse Mujhe Kaam Hai****  
****Teri Ankhiyon Ki Shahar Mein****  
****Yaara Sab Intazaam Hai….**

(Now the Parters are again changed as before…..)

**Khushiyon Ka Ek Tukda Mile****  
****Ya Mile Ghum Ki Khud Chale****  
****Yaara Tere Mere Kharche Mein****  
****Donon Ka Hi Ek Daam Hai..****Hona Likha Tha Yoon Hi Jo Hua****  
****Ya Hote Hote Abhi Anjaane Mein Ho Gaya..****  
****Jo Bhi Hua, Hua Ajeeb..****  
****Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zehnasib..****  
****Zehanaseeb Zehnaseeb****Hua Ameer, Dil Gareeb****  
****Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha Zahnasib..****Zehnasib Zahanaseeb****  
****Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha****  
****Tujhe Chahoon Betahasha****  
****Zehanseeb….**

(As the dance gets over everyone clapped )

The party gets over soon and everyone was back to their place…As Tarika and Misha was tired so they decided to sleep ….

_**NEXT MORNING**_

As they woke up they decided to read the book first as it was Sunday today so they sat on the table and open the book…..as they started reading they were hell shocked…..

HERE THE CHAPTER ENDS…

_**Yohoo …. So kaisi lagi ye chappy jarur batana and review karna bilkul b mat bhulna …...AND Thankyou so much for lovely reviews…..but I am very much disappointed from my readers I am not getting proper response and support which I need for this story…..so I am loosing my interest too in this story…..pleasee share your views I really need that now…..and silent readers hope I will also get your support if you are attached with this story…..**_

_**Keep loving and supporting me ….**_

_**lovee u all….**_

_**Take care guyss….**_


End file.
